Anti-reflection (AR) coatings have been applied on the ophthalmic lenses for the benefit of increase in visual comfort and reduction in eyestrain and fatigue by eliminating distracting reflections and ghost images. However, anti-reflection coated lenses today is about 15% in the United States, compared to 60% in Europe, to 80% in Japan. Most of optical labs can not afford the million dollar cost of vacuum AR coating equipment. In addition, the requirement of centralized coating laboratories leads that the fabrication laboratories lose control of the prescription for up to five working days. In the ophthalmic retail market today, one hour or one day service is advertised constantly, and therefore a five day turn around on AR coated lenses is resisted. The proposed research is to develop a solution based on the low cost sol- gel process to this problem in order to have Americans enjoying the benefit of AR coatings. Spin coating and dip coating technologies will be used in this research. The process is expected to produce AR coating at half cost of current vacuum AR coating. The low coating equipment cost and short processing time enable optical lab to deliver AR coated lenses to the client at the same day. The intrinsic low cost and compatibility with current the hard coating process will definitely increase the percentage of US AR coated lenses, thus benefit the American society. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Great potential exists in US $7 billion ophthalmic lens treatment market. The proposed fast, low cost fabrication of AR coatings on ophthalmic lenses will significantly increase the usage of AR coatings on lenses.